


Not So Subliminal Smut

by Austyn_Layne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Art, Ass to Mouth, Come Swallowing, Dark Comedy, Dick Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dream Sex, Erotic Poetry, Experimental, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Inspired by Art, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, PWP, Penises, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Prose Poem, Raunch, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: Dirty nonsense





	Not So Subliminal Smut

Mmmmm, mmmmmm, ummmm!

Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuckfuckfuck_.

Fuck fucky fucky fuck _fuckyfuckyfuck_ fuck.

Ummmm yeah! Fuck yeah... uhhhh Ummmm **UHRHHHH**!

Mmmmmmm mmmmmmm uhhhrhhhggg **MMMHHH** fffffph fuck yeah!

Rub it rub it yeah! Mmmmmmm so big!

Mmmmmmm yeah so big, so **_DAMN_** big.

That bulge it's so damn big.

Throbbin in your jeans. Throbbin in those jeans.

Unzip unzip unzip unzip unzip. Touch touch grab _**STROKE**_! twist twist stroke twist. Jerk Jerk **STROKE** twist. So damn big. 

Mmmmmmm cock yeah.

Touch touch touchytouch.

Touchytouch tickle touch.

Mmmmmmm cock yeah.

Lick lick lick lick. Stroke Jerk _twist_ lick Lick suck suck suck suck mmmmmmm kiss mmmmmmm kiss mmmmmmm stroke kiss lick suck.

Pull them down! Pull them down! Mmmmmmm pull them down!

Mmmmmmm big fat dick.

Big hard prick.

Gotta licky lick. Gunna licky stick.

Suck suck suck _suckysuckysuck_ suck.

Fuck suck suckyfuck fucksuck.

Mmmmmmm yeah big hard dick.

Playing with you dick.

Playing with that prick.

Mmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmph mmmmph stroke stroke suck suck stroke twist Jerk suck. Suck. Mmmmmmm fuck Mmmmmmm fuck.

Mmmmm cock yeah.

Mmmmm dick yeah.

Mmmmm fuck yeah.

Mmmmmmm so damn big so damn big. Uhhhh damn taste so good. Ohhhhh yeah so damn good so damn big... yeah.

Mmmmmmm Ummmm almost there? Mmmmmmm Ummmm almost there?Mmmmmmm fuck almost there?

Mmmmmmm cock yeah.

Mmmmmmm cock yeah.

Mmmmmmm fuck yeah.

Mmmmmmm Ummmm mmm ok ok mmmph ok. 

Feels so fuckin good. Mmm feels so fuckin good. Mmmmmmm bend over. Mmmmmmm yeah bend over.

Mmmmmmm ummmm nice. Ummmm Mmmmmmm nice ass. Mmmmmmm Mmmmmmm uhhhh. **SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!** spankspankspank. Smack slap spank Mmmmmmm slap spank.

Mmmmmmm Mmmmmmm spread Mmmmmmm Mmmmmmm spread.

Uh oh yeah. Mmmmmmm _Mmmmmmm_ Ohhhhh lick Mmmmmmm Mmmmmmm tongue stab lick _Mmmmmmm_ lick stab.

So damn good. Taste so damn good. So fuckin good. Mmmmmmm yeah _licklicklicklick_ poke. Lick lick stick.

Nice hot hole.

Nice moist _hole_.

Nice tight hot mother fuckin hole.

Taste so damn good so damn good.

Mmmmmmm yeah. Shove it in my face. Shove it in my face. Shove it in my face. Lick. Shovin all my face in it.

Drop it down. Ride it.

Drop it down. **_Ride it._**

_Ride it ride it good._

_Ride it ride it good._

Mmmmmmmm lick lick _delicious_.

Spread them wide. Spread them wide. Drop and tea-bag spread those hairy legs wide. Drop and tea-bag.

Lick em lick em good lick em lick em real good.

Pet pet pet suck _pet pet_ rub suck.

Sack taste so damn good. Gotta Lick the nuts. Nuts. Lick lick. Mmmmmmm yeah nice big sack.

Mmmmmmm yeah slurp Mmmmmmm yeah slurp. Nipple twist nipple twist.

Spank slap suck moan slurp. Double spank double smack _scratch_ double slap. Slurp. Mmmmmmmm _scratch_.

Suck suck suck twist stroke suck slurp.

Nipple twist. Nipple twist. Dirty kiss. Just a little lick.

So damn big. Throb.

So **_damn_** big. _Throb_.

Taste so damn good. spurt.

So damn hot. **_Squirt_**.

Can't take it all. So damn much. Swallow and slurp. Swallow and slurp 

Gotta lick clean gotta lick it clean.

Such a dirty dirty Mmmmmmm

Dirty dirty **_uhhhh_!**

Dirty fuckin mmmmmm.

Rub mmmmmph sniff.

Rub lick sniff mmmmmmm.

Mmmmmmm Ummmm fuck mmmmph.

Fuck. _Fuck_. Mmmmmmm uhhhh fuck.

Kiss kiss **kiss**. Kiss kiss **kiss**. 

Lickin on the slit of a big soft **dick**. 

Jiggle jiggle suckin on a big soft spent dick. Mmmmmmmm squeeze lick mmmm.

Gonna make it feel good. Gotta make it feel good.

Tasting all the cum tasting all that cum. Mmmmmmm **_uhhhh_** kiss. Pull em up. Zip em up.

Mmmmmmm Ummmm dick.

Mmmmmmm uhhhh _prick_.

Mmmmmmm Ohhhhh kiss.

Pull em up. Zip em up.

Touch touch grab touch.

Tickle rub grab squeeze touch.

Mmmmmmmm so damn big

Mmmmmph so damn big.


End file.
